


Silver and Gold

by asario



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, Nwalin Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asario/pseuds/asario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night musing leads Nori to questions he's not sure he's ready to answer quite yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver and Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lumelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/gifts).



> For Lumelle, who has helped and encouraged me with all of my writing~

Nori knew that he was in trouble when he started to imagine his braids and beads in Dwalin’s hair. It had started out as an idle thought, late at night after he had slipped into Dwalin’s rooms. Dwalin must have been expecting him, since there was a candle burning low and the fire still stoked. The Captain of the Guard was sleeping soundly, not even a stir as Nori undressed in near silence. 

Nori glanced over and paused at the sight, taking a moment to watch Dwalin. What hair he had left was spread out on the pillows. He couldn’t help twining his fingers through a few strands, wondering just what beads would work best. Would intricate gold beads with amethysts work? Would simple silver beads with lapis lazuli be best? Would…

With a shake of his head, Nori cleared his thoughts. It was foolish to even consider such a thing. What Dwalin and he had was best as it was. There was no need to complicate it needlessly with such an old tradition as courtship. He had no need to tie himself down, no matter how established he had become after the taking of Erebor.

Still, he slipped into the bed with Dwalin, sighing softly as his dwarrow’s arm slipped around him. As he drifted off far sooner than he would have on his own (and that was not something worth reflecting on at the moment), he thought that simple silver beads would be best for his no-nonsense dwarf.


End file.
